dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks (Future)
トランクス|Seinen Torankusu}}Daizenshū 2, page 120''Daizenshū 4'', page 40 Toei Announces "Future" Trunks Arc |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = half-Saiyan |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 766 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = | english = | japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Capsule Corporation |affiliation2 = Dragon Team |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Mai |previous partner = Son Gohan |headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth |counterpart = Trunks |manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 331 |anime debut = DBZ119 DBK055 |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Vegeta (Father) * Bulma (Mother) * Vegeta (Paternal Grandfather) * Brief (Maternal Grandfather) * Panchy (Maternal Grandmother) * Tights (Maternal Aunt) * Tarble (Paternal Uncle) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Burning Attack * Hissatsuken * Kikōha * Masenkō * Sword Kikōha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan Second Grade * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Zanzōken |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Hoi Poi Capsule * * Time Machine }} was the futuristic ,Daizenshū 4 child of Bulma and Vegeta in an alternate timeline. He was a time-traveling warrior who arrived in the past to warn Son Gokū about the danger of Androids and eventually joined in the battles against the Androids and the futuristic monster, Cell. Afterwards, he returned to his future timeline and liberated the world from the threat of the Androids. Background Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. Over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this timeline, Gokū died of a heart disease six months before the Androids arrived, leaving the Dragon Team without one of their greatest heroes. His father Vegeta and all of the other member, except Gohan and Bulma, were killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Gokū. Many years later, with Gohan's tutelage, Trunks could master wielding a sword and became a Super Saiyan. One day, there is an enormous explosion near their training place, Gohan and Trunks rushed to their feet, preparing to defend the dying city. Gohan angrily transformed into a Super Saiyan, and prepared to fly off. Trunks however, stopped him, saying he wanted to go fight too, as he'd become a lot stronger. Gohan however, refused, and knocked Trunks out cold, and left him on the rocky landscape, stating that if he died too, there would be nobody left to stop the Androids. A few time later, Trunks woke up, and freaked out that he couldn’t feel Gohan’s ki. Trunks flew over the city, until he spotted Gohan lying dead in the street. He landed next to him, and screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks, pounding the pavement in frustration. Three years later, Trunks arrived back to his home carrying food supplies for him and his mother, as Bulma was working on a new invention: a Time Machine. Trunks however, believed himself to be stronger than the Androids now, information to which Bulma scolded him for, not wanting him to risk his life like Gohan did. As Trunks rushed from his door after hearing on the radio that the Androids are attacking 300 km south of the Western Capital Trunks clipped on his sword belt, and transformed, but ends up defeated by the Androids. However, five days later, Trunks was lying in bed in hospital, with his mother taking care of him. The two discussed Trunks' lucky escape, and Bulma's plan for Trunks for when he went back in time. Bulma asked for Trunks to give Gokū a heart disease medicine, and hopefully with Gokū still around, the Androids would be defeated. After Trunks recovered, he prepares to head off in the time machine, as his mother waved him goodbye. Personality Unlike his alternate counterpart, who lived in the time of peace, Trunks is more serious and cautious, preferring to think before acting. Like Vegeta, he is a very determined fighter, and will risk his life to protect the Earth from any threat. Though rarely displayed, he showed a cocky side, when he fought the Androids in his newly acquired Super Saiyan form, and when confronting Freeza and his dad, and lastly when he fought Cell in his third grade form. Because of the Androids' reign of terror, he has some sort of towards them, it was shown when immediately destroys Dr. Gero's lair upon discovering Android 16 being awakened. Stemming from this and growing up without Vegeta and his influence, Trunks almost completely lacks a Saiyan's pride and will use any tactic to win. His lack of pride is so great, he could not understand why Gokū would not eat a senzu bean to beat Cell in his Developed Form. Since he comes from the future, he knows what's going to happen, and warns Gokū and others of any upcoming threat. He can be surprised by events in history that turns out differently from his recollection, such as Piccolo's fusion with God, and the appearance of Androids 16, 19, and even Cell. Trunks had always longed to meet his father (which was made possible, thanks to the time machine). When Trunks met Vegeta, he constantly tries to impress him, but was disgusted by his father's uncaring attitude towards others. During the climax of the Cell Games (when Trunks was killed by Cell), Vegeta finally showed compassion towards him, after being revived and Yamcha informing him of Vegeta's reaction, he was shockingly proud of his father (finally gaining the recognition he sought from his father). Unlike his father or alternate self, Trunks is shown to be very polite and modest, even when addressing allies, or when engaging in conversation. Like his mother, he is knowledgeable in the science field, helping her with her inventions (i.e. the Time Machine). Despite his mannerisms, he doesn't show mercy towards his enemies, preferring to finish them off quickly. Due to being an inexperienced fighter, Trunks believed power alone determines the outcome of a battle. This lead to him believing he could beat Vegeta and Cell with Super Saiyan Third Grade, only for Cell to point out muscle mass gets him nowhere if his opponent is faster than him. Afterwards, Trunks never used Super Saiyan Third Grade again. Appearance Future Trunks Super art1.png|Trunks's battle outfit in Dragon Ball Super. Future Trunks Super art2.png|Trunks's casual outfit in Dragon Ball Super. Trunks is muscular, slender, and a bit taller than Gokū. He has lavender hair and blue eyes from his mother's side, and his father's eye shape, complexion, and facial features. For attire, he typically wears an indigo capsule corporation jacket, black tank top, grey pants, and gold boots. Since emerging from the Room of Spirit and Time, he wore resembling clothes like Vegeta, which consists of a blue skin tight jumpsuit with a battle armor vest, white boots with yellow tips, and white gloves. A recurring trait is his hair, which can either be a short hair with a bowl-cut style, or long hair that can either hang or tie some of it into a ponytail (leaving the two front-sides hanging). In the original manga, as well as the Dragon Ball Z ''anime, Trunks' hair was purple. However, in promotional art for ''Dragon Ball Super, and in the series itself, his hair is blue instead. He's also known for his trademark sword, consisting of a black hilt, orange scabbard, and light blue sword belt, which he carries on his back. Abilities Chronologically, Trunks' power was rather meager before his training with Gohan, and even then, had struggled to keep up with Son Gohan and the Androids. During his trip to the past, Trunks was able to easily kill Freeza's soldiers, the Frost demon himself and Cold. After emerging from the Door to Spirit and Time, he is around Vegeta's power (whose strength has at least tripled), He was able to dominate Cell's Second Form, and caused some damage to him in his Perfect form (before his speed decreased). During the Cell Games, he held his own against a Cell Jr. After returning to his own time, he easily made short work of both Android 17 and Android 18, and later Imperfect Cell. In Super, nine years after defeating Future Cell, Trunks had become much stronger, to the point of defeating Future Dabura (who possessed power greater than Cell's Super Perfect state) in the flashback regarding the Majin Bu of his world. He was able to deflect Black's ki blast attacks in his base form, and as a Super Saiyan, he was able to land a punch against Black and momentarily hold his own against the mysterious entity. When he traveled to the past and after being healed, Trunks was then asked by Son Goku to spar, during their match he was able to fight and hold his own against him (who had attained the power beyond a god). Afterwards everyone (including Beerus and Whis) commended him on his strength. Power and Physical Prowess Being half-Saiyan, Trunks has above-average strength, speed, and endurance. He also possesses the ability go turn Super Saiyan. Upon training with his era's Kaiōshin, his physical power becomes near equal to that of Son Gokū's, which is even more impressive due to his usage of [[Ki#God Ki|God ki]]. Swordsmanship Trunks was skilled in combat with his sword, cleaving all of Freeza's soldiers quickly and efficiently, despite being outnumbered. Ki Usage Transformations Super Saiyan In the manga, Trunks is already able to achieve Super Saiyan when shown training with his mentor Gohan, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self did; he however struggles with even Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached due to its meager power, despite his harsh training. The energy involved in the transformation causes Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. Super Saiyan Second Grade After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Room of Spirit and Time, during which Trunks gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Cell in his second form, in an attempt to stop him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching to the completion. He, however, was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but knocked away by Vegeta. When he strucked his father with energy blast to repel him away in surprise, but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and couldn't top Cell completing himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan Third Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Room of Spirit and Time a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Super Saiyan Third Grade He first utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form, Trunks' muscles swell even larger than in his Second Grade, his hair gets spikier and larger, and his power grows immensely. In this stage, however, the heavily increased muscle-mass comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Super Saiyan 2 Sometime after Cell's defeat, he attained the form by unknown means. He later used this form while sparring with a Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū, until the latter turns Super Saiyan 3, overwhelming the young Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 Part II Androids and Cell Arc Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Trunks appears in Freeza's flashback where he and his father were killed by the young Saiyan. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Trunks is fleeing from Gokū Black, who has recently developed the ability to sense his ki. He arrives at his mother's lab, where she gives him the energy for his Time Machine, and tells him its only good for a one way trip. Preparing to take the energy to Capsule Corporation, the two are attacked in Bulma's lab by Black. Bulma gives Trunks the energy and forces him to leave, while Black kills her and destroys the lab. With the fire of the explosion at his back, Trunks swears to come back and save his world. Arriving back at his bunker, Trunks encounters Mai, and explains the situation when she doesn't see his mother. Showing her the energy, he says with it, they can return to the past. As they take a quick rest, Trunks receives canned food from Mai, eating some for himself and sharing with the cat. Trunks begins to worry about their cat, as they'll be leaving it behind with they go to the past. though Mai assures him its fine. Offering Mai the rest of the food, Trunks explains that the energy is only enough for a one-way trip, but his mother said there'd be a way to come back, and he has faith in her. They resolve to head back to the past 17 years ago, where Trunks went once before. Leaving the bunker, their cat goes on ahead and Trunks and Mai head to Capsule Corporation. Unable to sense Black's ki, they go forward to the ruined Capsule Corporation building. However, as they approach the building, Trunks stops, sweat dripping down his face as Black begins to descend from a swirling vortex in the sky. He tells Mai to go ahead of him, giving her the energy and drawing his sword as he rushes in to engage Black. In a short skirmish, Trunks is overwhelmed by Black's powers, and Mai rushes to his head. She volunteers herself as the decoy, telling him to be the one who runs, and winds up critically injured by Black. Holding her unconscious body, Trunks is furious as Black descends and tells him the day for him to die has arrived.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Clutching Mai's hand, Trunks starts to think quick. He realizes Capsule Corporation is stil intact, and thus, Black doesn't know about the machine. If he can start it up, he can escape back to the past. Black, however, goads Trunks with the mention of Mai, infuriating the boy enough to trigger his Super Saiyan transformation. He rushes Black, and the two engage in a fierce battle. Pushed to the edge, he uses his sword to stop a large Kikōha from Black, and blinds the man with a Masenko. Trunks manages to flee to his time machine, and escapes from the future just in time, narrowly avoiding Black's Kamehameha. Trunks time machine crashes into the past where the younger Trunks is, disturbing the Pilaf Gang and Trunks' teacher. His teacher points out that the time machine has Capsule Corporations logo on it. Rushed into a bed by his mother, Trunks is given a Senzu. Waking up, he sees Gokū, and, remembering Black, attacks the Saiyan in a rage.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 Influence Trunks' actions in the present timeline saved Earth from Freeza and Cold, and Gokū's life (with the medicine made in his future). His warning about the oncoming threat of the Androids made the Dragon Team train for three year, to become stronger than the ones in his timeline. His time-traveling also had repercussions, which threw the timeline out of the loop (Trunks even lamented on history changing from what he knew), such as the timeframe of Gokū's heart disease, the existence of Androids 16, 19, and 20; and lastly, his warning about the power of Androids 17 and 18 caused them to get stronger as well. During the climax of the Cell Games, he was one of the few that caused Vegeta to have a change of heart, after he was killed by Cell, Vegeta finally acknowledged the former's warnings and sacrifices and attempts to avenge the fallen Trunks. After Cell's defeat, he was later resurrected and returned to his own time. All in all, not only did he save the main timeline, he also attained the power to destroy the Androids and Cell in his time. Thanks to his efforts, the remaining population of his time are slowly restoring society. In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell's Timeline In Cell's original timeline, an alternate Trunks went into the past and helped Gokū just as in the main timeline. Trunks and the Dragon Team manage to defeat the Androids and he travels back to his alternate future timeline. Because this was a completely different timeline, the events of Cell never occurred and he did not expect to encounter Cell. When he returned to his alternate future timeline, he destroyed the other Androids by using their emergency stop circuit and was going to go back to the past to tell the others of their defeat. Instead, he ran into and fought with Cell who killed him and then went on to take his Time Machine into the main timeline to mesh with the events of the series. However, this timeline returned to a peaceful state as the Androids were deactivated and Cell traveled to the main timeline. With the loss of Trunks, the Saiyan race seems to be brought to extinction in this specific timeline. Trivia * Trunks makes a cameo in the flashback and was mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", it had been at least a decade since he last appeared in the series chronologically. * Trunks history in the manga and anime, are a reverse to each-other: ** Manga - He had acquired his Super Saiyan form while training with Son Gohan, but his fight with the Androids was skipped. ** Anime - He had attained the form after Son Gohan's death, and his battle against the two Androids was shown. Quotes References Category:Future Counterparts Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive